Digital assistant applications that can receive requests to perform tasks for users continue to grow in popularity. Many of these applications are being incorporated into personal computers, laptops, mobile devices, as well as other similar types of devices. While the abilities and types of tasks that a digital assistant is able to perform are substantial, users of digital assistants are often unaware of the total extent of the operations a digital assistant application can perform. Users may not understand how to use the digital assistant application or what they need to say next to get the result they desire.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.